Odioso Desejo
by KamiiB
Summary: "Hinata era uma mulher para viver um conto de fadas, merecia alguém para amá-la, beijar o chão que ela pisasse. Um príncipe cuja armadura brilhante refletisse seu belo rosto. E eu, bem, estava mais para um tirano de armadura negra."


Dizem que existe uma linha tênue entre amor e ódio. Eu desacreditava dessa teoria, afinal eu a odiava. E esse meu ódio pela minha prima era absoluto. Sendo assim, eu NUNCA poderia amá-la.

Ela era doce, meiga, amável. Mas pra mim, era só mais uma virgem tola e gostosa. E eu me injuriava porque ela invadia meus sonhos e eu sempre acordava molhado, de suor e porra. Hinata me tentava, eu desejava penetrá-la até sangrar e a ouvir gritar meu nome, fosse por prazer ou dor. Ela era minha fantasia mais profana, e me era impossível. Minha prima era uma mulher para viver um conto de fadas, merecia alguém para amá-la, beijar o chão que ela pisasse. Um príncipe cuja armadura brilhante refletisse seu belo rosto. E eu... bem, estava mais para um tirano de armadura negra.

Então, lá estava eu, ofegante e molhado na minha cama, com os olhos arregalados mirando o teto, enquanto eu me punhetava todo. Esperava que a tensão passasse, mas não. Naquela noite nada foi suficiente, nada parecia saciar a minha vontade de deflorar o corpo perfeitamente esculpido de Hinata, manchar aquela pele de porcelana com as _minhas _marcas, fazê-la minha antes que fosse do Inuzuka. Eu não devo ter mencionado que eles estavam noivos, e anunciaram o breve casamento aquela noite. Talvez tenha sido por isso que eu não conseguia dormir, e foi por isso que eu me levantei e fui até à porta do quarto dela.

Ela dormia tranqüilamente, foi fácil tirá-la da cama e levá-la pra longe do clã. Quando acordou, já estávamos longe da vila, e ninguém conseguiria ouvir seus gritos.

Ainda sonolenta, demorou alguns segundos para entender o que estava acontecendo, mas quando se deu conta, me empurrou e se livrou de meus braços, esborrachando-se no chão. Eu fui rápido o bastante para frustrar a tentativa de fuga.

Eu a tinha sob meu corpo, vulnerável, à minha mercê e eu não estava nem um pouco disposto à ser bonzinho. Eu não teria misericórdia.

Ela gritava, se debatia, porém, minha prima sempre fora fraca. Eu calei seus gritos com um beijo cheio de volúpia. Mordi seus lábios carnudos e senti o gosto metálico de seu sangue que escorria pelo queixo e pelas bochechas rosadas. Segurei suas mãos sobre sua cabeça e, com uma das minhas, me ocupei em apertar com força os seios fartos de Hinata. Seus olhos puros se encheram de lágrimas e ela chorava e implorava para que eu parasse. Isso só aumentou o meu tesão.

Rasguei as alças finas da camisola de cetim que ela vestia com os dentes e abocanhei os mamilos rosados. Chupei e mordi-os com gosto. Arranhei suas costelas deixando vergões na pele alva. Linhas cor-de-rosa manchadas de vermelho.

Minha prima já havia parado de gritar. Apenas soluçava, enquanto seus olhos deixavam escorrer lágrimas que não cessavam. Deixei chupões por todo seu peito, e seus seios ostentavam as marcas das mordidas violentas que eu lhe dava. Seu sangue era doce. Eu comecei à gostar de senti-lo em minha boca.

Forcei meus joelhos entre suas pernas, abrindo-as para que eu me encaixasse entre elas. Puxei a calcinha de algodão, e a força que eu usei machucou a pele do quadril. Penetrei meu dedo, só pra sentir o calor que ela emanava.

À essa altura, meu membro estava latejante e minhas bolas já estavam doloridas de tanto esperma acumulado. Abaixei minhas calças o mais rápido que pude. E Hinata voltou a gritar e se debater. Porém, eu não pararia, não agora.

Invadi-a de uma vez, com força, machucando as suas carnes rígidas de minha doce e pura prima. Ouvi o grito agudo e desesperado, que provavelmente arranhou as cordas vocais dela. Retirei-me de dentro dela e forcei meu membro pra dentro dela novamente. E logo ela deixou de estar seca, e ficou mais fácil – e mais gostoso – estocá-la. Porém não era lubrificação natural, o tesão de minha prima por mim que me molhava. Era o sangue de sua pureza que lhe escorria, e instantes depois sujava as coxas de ambos. Segurei seu quadril e puxei-a pra mim . Eu queria estar inteiro dentro dela. Fiz isso repetidas vezes até não que não agüentei mais. Gozei. Enchi-a de porra. Esvaziei meu saco nela. E larguei-a no chão. Senti o vento gelar o suor que cobria meu corpo.

Havia um pequeno problema nisso. Eu não havia pensado nas conseqüências. Hinata não era qualquer uma, era uma nobre. Herdeira de um dos mais importantes clãs de Konoha. Minha pena seria cruel. Pesada demais. Peguei uma kunai, com todo cuidado para não deixar digitais e cravei-a no peito pela. Empalei o coração puro, bondoso, quase sagrado de Hinata, quase tão imaculado quanto minha prima.

Mergulhei no lago para me refrescar e limpar o sangue Hyuuga em mim, que não era o meu. Verifiquei se não havia manchas nas minhas calças antes de voltar para casa, antes de abandonar minha prima aos vermes. Eu fingiria que nada acontecera.

Eu era um monstro.

Não demorou para que Hiashi dar pela falta da filha. Konoha inteira se empenhou em procurar por ela. E eu era um destes "desesperados" para encontrar a futura líder do meu clã. Eu fiz uma promessa ao meu tio, e eu tinha que cumpri-la.

Todos se chocaram por Hinata ser encontrada naquele estado deplorável. A revolta estava estampada em cada face que soube da morte cruel da pobre coitada. A vila estava de luto por ter perdido uma flor como ela.

Era óbvio que fariam uma perícia, e meu DNA estava no cadáver putrefato de minha prima. Era uma contagem regressiva para o meu fim. Porém, eu não desperdiçaria um minuto sequer.

Eu adorei o que fiz com Hinata. De fato, há uma linha tênue entre o amor e o ódio. Hinata me fez sentir vivo, matá-la me fez sentir um prazer absoluto, maior ainda do que tê-la possuído. Eu me apaixonei por tirar uma vida de maneira tão profana...

...e os olhos azuis da Yamanaka começaram a perturbar minha noite.


End file.
